1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board that is useful when mounted, for example, in a cell phone, a personal computer or the like, and to a method for manufacturing such a wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication H11-214828, a wiring board is described in which conductive circuits are formed on an insulation layer that has a roughened surface. The conductive circuits are made up of electroless plated film and electrolytic plated film. As for the method for forming such conductive circuits, a semi-additive method is employed. Namely, a surface of an insulation layer is roughened and electroless plated film is formed on the roughened surface. Next, plating resist is formed on the electroless plated film and electrolytic plated film is formed on portions where the plating resist is not formed. Then, the plating resist is removed and the electroless plated film under the plating resist is etched away. Conductive circuits are formed on the insulation layer that has a roughened surface.
The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-214828 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety in the present application.